


My Kirky Pet

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Eggpreg, Emotional Manipulation, Feminization, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, indoctrination
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: Lucianche mejor conocido como Lucy, la diosa madre de toda la raza Katari, pero antes de todo eso fue un simple humano. Conoce su historia y como se convirtió en quien es hoy.
Relationships: Original Dog Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia
> 
> Como en guerra avisada no muere gente mejor aquí les hablo claro desde el inicio. 
> 
> Esta historia contiene bestialidad y rosa casi la zoofilia. La historia es sobre la familia de Lucy y Cass y como se formo. Lucy es un ser humano que mas adelante es ascendido a ser un Dios de las criaturas demoniacas. Mientras Cass es un cerbero de tres cabezas. Una criatura infernal que nació para cuidad las puertas del infierno según la mitología. 
> 
> Y así como a este cerbero, veras muchas escenas sexuales entre un humano y diferentes criaturas demoniacas de "forma" animal. Como Minotauros, Nagas, Krampus, orcos, gargolas, ect. Así que si esto no es tu copa de te date la vuelta ahora, aun tienes tiempo de huir de aquí, tengo muchísimas historias rosa en mi perfil... esta no es una. 
> 
> No solo eso, veras muchísima manipulación psicológica, un fetiche y parafilia detrás de otro, inmoralidad, corpulencia y probablemente mas de lo que te puedes imaginar. Fetiches de lactancia, eggpregnacy, acuafilia, voyerismo, feminización de personajes masculinos y la lista sigue y sigue a medida que avanzan los capítulos. 
> 
> Hay relaciones inter especies, embarazos inter especies, manipulaciones físicas, ect.
> 
> si aun después de todas estas advertencias quieres leer esta historia muy enferma.. bienvenido seas, ponte cómodo y disfruta esta indecencia. Que es probablemente la historia mas enferma de las que me e atrevido a publicar (mas no la mas enferma de cuantas e escrito ^^)

**Yo también quiero una mascota.**

Demian Mansour puede parecer un chico hermoso pero lo primero que debes saber de él, es que para comenzar no es humano. Los humanos estaban sobrevalorados y las razas infernales han vivido durante siglos caminando escondidos entre ellos, mimetizándose en su vida su economía, su iglesia. Cada puesto de poder estaba ocupado por alguien de esta raza. Hacía siglos que se habían hecho con el control de la humanidad a su antojo. Ahh ignorante y dulce humanidad que vivían su vida ajenos a la verdad. Siempre tapándose sus odios, cerrando sus ojos y cerrando su boca voluntariamente. Por que creen que si no lo ven no existe. Bajo esa lógica tan estúpida y tan humana habían vuelto realmente fácil el trabajo de los demonios. 

Demian, es uno de los tres donceles de una camada de ocho.

Su "madre", Takahiro Takarashi, es un demonio con sangre de escorpión, demonios venenosos y poderosos, fértiles tanto sus mujeres como sus hombres, proclives a las camadas superiores a doce por lo que la camada en la que Demian nació de solo 8 se considera pequeña.

Su padre, por otro lado es Obito Mansour, un demonio del clan de las panteras negras que por circunstancias de la vida se había encontrado con Takahiro y para desgracia del demonio escorpión le había violado, Takahiro Takarashi la "madre" de Demian era profesor de Obito; Obito, como un adolescente con poderes más allá de su maldita comprensión lo tomo a la fuerza en el salón, en el suelo, con saña, lo hizo por aburrimiento, por poder y por que podía, por que su procedencia demoniaca más poderosa que la del escorpión hacía posible su crapulencia, más sin embargo no le gustaba especialmente Takahiro, solo deseaba la humillación del demonio escorpión.

Y Aunque no había amor, donde solo había una relación basada en el odio y la humillación, Obito reconoció y se hizo responsable de sus hijos, encargándose de su manutención, como si con eso limpiara su nombre y la forma de traer a sus hijos al mundo, pero no , Obito no lo hacía por ser un hombre bueno que recapacitó en el camino, que se arrepintió de sus acciones. No, para nada, la ayuda que daba a sus hijos biológicos, tenia nombre y apellido y este era Minato Mansour; Minato Mansour, era el esposo legal de su padre el poderoso Fugaku Mansour.

Fugaku Mansour General de las huestes oscuras infernales, un ser despiadado que le hacía honor a su nombre y su pasado, un padre que jamás había mirado a su "esposo" más allá de la noche de boda.

Y era un secreto a voces, que la única persona para los ojos del gran patriarca y General era Sasuke Mansour, la "madre biológica" de Fugaku y por tanto su abuela.   
  
  
Dicha sea cierto, y también otro secreto a voces era la relación de Obito y su "abuela" pues era en realidad hijo biológico de Fugaku y Sasuke. Aunque legalmente figuraba como el hijo de Fugaku y Minato, la realidad era que sus padres eran Fugaku y Sasuke. 

Claro su padre tenía unos celos enfermizos que no le permitían compartir a su madre y hembra, así que su hijo Obito había sido criado por su muy ignorada "esposo" Minato con amor. Minato se había aferrado a Obito con todo el amor que nunca pudo entregar en su matrimonio vacio y solo de nombre. En consecuencia no había nada en este mundo que Obito no hiciera por su "madre". 

Claro que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol y para Obito nunca existió alguien más que su madre de crianza y legal, su obsesión, su amor y de quien se convirtió en amante.

  
Y fue por ello, que Minato le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su error, y se encargará económicamente de ellos, para limpiar su nombre y mostrar verdadero arrepentimiento.

Minato, siendo como era, tan infértil como las áridas tierras del Sahara adoraba a los pequeños de Takahiro y los había consentido a más no poder.

El mismo Takahiro tenia una relacion de amistad verdadera con Minato que era una persona dulce mientras tenia una mas distante pero educada por el bien de sus hijos con Obito.

Pero ahora que os podéis imaginar esta peculiar familia de demonios, podréis imaginar los deseos ocultos, la posesividad excesiva, los desmanes más allá de ellos mismos, asi que también, podréis imaginar por qué Demian era como era. Demian no estaba feliz.

Su padre había regalado un cerbero de tres cabezas precioso al mayor de la camada, Ricardo. Y Demian era innatamente celoso. No se equivoquen adoraba a sus siete hermanos con una fuerza enfermiza y obsesiva que se decía que solo los bastardos Mansours poseían, como que los ocho monopolizaban la atención y el amor de su madre solo para ellos. Así que su molestia radicadaba, que porque ahora los varones tenían una mascota y él no, se veía en el puchero que adornaba su preciosa cara.

Ricardo se rió besando la frente de su hermano y poniendo el precioso perrito de tres cabezas en los brazos de este.

-Te dejaré tenerlo a ti también-le prometió compartirlo como hizo con sus otros hermanos. Sabía que Demian era diferente. Merion y Ritsu que eran los otros donceles no eran nada como Demian. Ritsu era una dulce, hacendoso, artístico como Takahiro empeñado en cuidar y hacer feliz a sus hermanos. Merion debido a una enfermedad mágica había quedado atrapado para siempre en el cuerpo y la mente de un niño de 3 años, pero Demian, ¡Oh ¡ Demian era el doncel más Mansour que había, con la sangre enferma y sucia, despreciable y posesiva como todos los demonios que tenían algo de felino en la sangre de sus venas.

-Pero yo quiero una mascota propia-protesto el precioso doncel acariciando aun así al cerbero. 

  
  
-Entonces te comprare una-le prometió su hermano besando los labios de su adorado hermanito y ganándose una sonrisa deslumbrante de el.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto entusiasmado saltando sobre sus pies con entusiasmo.

-De verdad-le juro.

-Una niña-exigió Demian- y que sea preciosa.-Él quería una hembrita por mascota, así podría aparearla con el cerbero de su hermano cuando éste creciera, así tendría preciosos animalitos corriendo en la casa. -Hermano, hermano, ¿puedo ponerle nombre a tu perro?-preguntó saltando a los brazos de Ricardo.

-Lo que tu quieras-asintió acariciando su cabello.

-Castiel pero le llamaremos Cass-decidió devolviéndolo-me voy, iré a comprar las cosas para mi nueva mascota-saltó corriendo fuera.

Obito que vio todo el intercambio, le paso el pequeño Merion a Minato que estaba ansioso por cargarlo.

-Lo tenéis consentido a morir-le advirtió Obito a su otro hijo viendo por donde Demian se había ido.

-Mira quien lo dice-se cruzó de brazos el joven mirando a su padre con diversión.

-Un cerbero es peligroso para él-le advirtió sin negarlo, Demian era su favorito, ese niño era Mansour de la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la punta de su último cabello.

-Lo se, le buscare una mascota mas débil, pero bonita y suave.-dijo Ricardo.

-uhmm tengo una idea... hay una especie bonita, débil y que es fácil modificar con nuestra magia-le dijo. No tuvo que decir más, Ricardo era inteligente y captó el resto. Si una mascota humana sería perfecta para Demian, si se cansaba podía ser comida de Cerbero. Después de todo los humanos eran débiles y desechables. 

***

Un mes después, Demian fue levantado de la cama donde yacía desnudo junto a Ritsu. Su madre se había despertado hacía rato para hacer el desayuno y todos sus hermanos varones también.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada de ojos rojos de Ricardo. 

  
-Tu regalo esta aquí.

Le susurro para no despertar a Ritsu y Merion. Esas palabras bastaron para despertarlo como si fueran un hechizo mágico. Demian saltó al suelo colocándose una bata con rapidez para cubrir su desnudez y corrió jalando a su hermano para que lo llevara a ver su regalo. Ricardo río y no lo decepcionado, lo llevó fuera, a la casa del patio, después de todo el interior de la mansión no era para que estuvieran los animales, tenían un granero en el patio que era más que suficiente y que Demian había remodelado con esmero para su futura mascota.   
  


Claro que Ricardo no podía resistirse a consentirlo y había hecho que el regalo fuera especial... bueno es que las dos perritas eran preciosas y gemelas no se le antojo separarlas y terminó comprándolas ambas por un escandaloso precios para Demian.

Demian corrió delante de él hacia el granero del patio que ahora era su casa de muñecas. Al entrar se detuvo fascinado mirando no una, sino dos perritas. Miró a Ricardo que se acercaba con pasos calmados mientras él brincaba sobre sus pies.

-¿Dos? ¿son mías ambas?-pregunto ansioso. Ricardo asintió.

  
-Te lo mereces-le aseguro besándolo. Demian lo abrazo con sus ojos fijos en sus perritas. -Se llaman Seramide y Lucianche, me dijo la persona que me los vendió, pero puedes cambiarle el nombre si no te gusta.

-No, es perfecto le llamaremos Sera y Lucy-decidió.-¿por que Sera tiene un bozal?-pregunto curioso.

-Al parecer es más agresivo-dijo Ricardo o al menos eso dijo el vendedor. 

  
Demian los miro con detalle, Luchianche o Lucy desde ahora, era precioso, llevaba un andrajoso camisón gris sucio, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos negros como el cielo nocturno, delgado y con la piel pálida como la leche, era hermoso le recordaba una muñeca de porcelana. Sera era muy parecido a su hermano, pero los ojos de Seramide estaban llenos de salvajismo y rabia en donde los de su hermano estaban llenos de miedo.

-Por favor... no nos hagas daño-suplico Lucy e incluso su voz era preciosa, suave y dulce. El precioso chico humano de rasgos andrógenos estaba asustado pero, ese chico se veía menos intimidante que el que los había traído, por eso le hablo. Habían sido secuestrados de su hogar por esas criaturas... parecían humanas pero no lo eran, a riesgo de sonar como un demente eran demonios, demonios como los que siempre creyó que eran solo cuento, habían sido encerrados en una jaula, llevados a un laboratorio, sometidos a aterradoras pruebas medicas y luego vendidos como esclavos. 

  
Demian salto feliz viendo a su preciosa mascotita que abrazaba a la otra perrita con bozal.

-Nunca, nunca Lucy-prometió arrodillándose y jalándolo para abrazarlo cariñosamente-eres mi primera perrita, siempre te cuidare, te protegeré y te amare mucho-le juro con el entusiasmo de un niño ante su primera mascota. Lucy estaba en shock, podía sentir que el chico era sincero que cuando hablaba de cuidarlo y protegerlo lo decía de verdad, pero que le llamara perra, le aterraba, Lucy no era una mascota. Tampoco era idiota hacia mucho se había dado cuenta que estas criaturas aun si parecían humanos... no lo eran, aun si todos pensaban que estaba loco, el lo sabia eran demonios, poco sabia Lucy que existían diferentes planos, que el plano humano era uno de los mas débiles y que los demonios tenían su propio reino, que se paseaban por los planos humanos por diversión sin ser detestados. Poco sabia Lucy que había sido llevado por algunos de los demonios mas fuertes.

Sera se arrojó con rabia sobre Demian queriendo proteger a su hermano del chico que obviamente estaba loco. Ricardo detuvo a la perrita con bozal sin ningún esfuerzo y le propino una fuerte nalgada.

  
-Muerde a tu amo y te arranco la piel-le dijo y sus ojos rojos brillaron haciendo a Lucy temblar en los brazos de Demian. Esos ojos rojos que delataban completamente que aun si el otro parecía un ser humano NO lo era. Los humanos no tenían los ojos de ese rojo que parecía sangre liquida. 

-Mi hermano, no sabe por favor, por favor no lo lastimen-mendigo mirando con desesperación a Demian, quien le asustaba mucho menos que el otro hombre.

-Nadie lo lastimara-le juro-mi hermano solo le estaba poniendo mano firme pero no habla en serio el no destruiría a mi Sera-le susurro al oído dulcemente acunándolo. -Pero Sera tiene que obedecer. -le dijo juiciosamente, sin interceder en las acciones de su hermano.

Ricardo tomo a Sera del cabello para tranquilizarlo con fuerza. Los ojos de Lucy estaban llenos de lágrimas. El corazón de Demian se hablando, estas no eran perras cualquieras, eran sus mascotas.

-Hermano-le pidió mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Ricardo suspiro.

-Se los diré directamente, por que no creo que sean estúpidos. Los humanos son débiles y no tan inteligentes o poderosos como nosotros, pero no son completamente estúpidos. Así que escucha. Ahora estas en nuestro mundo. ¿Es la tierra? Si esto sigue siendo la tierra, aunque ustedes los humanos no pueden ver la verdadera tierra limitados por su capacidad viendo algo mucho más pequeño de lo que es la realidad, viendo solo el área donde ustedes puedes vivir. Aquí en esta parte no hay muchos humanos por lo general vuestros pequeños cerebros no pueden procesar esta realidad, los pocos que hay son como tu traídos por nosotros. Tu especie no son más que mascotas exóticas y raras aquí, aun cuando físicamente se parecen a nosotros, no tienen poderes, no tienen fuerza, no tienen nada, se rompen como ramitas al viento así que se les considera...como se podría decir... inútiles, incluso como mascotas, pero me parecieron bonitas y siempre me a gustado que Demian tenga cosas bonitas-y eran tan débiles que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de hacerle daño a Demian, aunque eso ultimo no lo dijo-así que las compre para que sean las mascotas de mi hermano, sin dan problemas, los mató y le consigo otras, algo bueno de tu raza es que se reproducen a montones y rápidamente, conseguir otro par de mascotas bonitas y más dóciles no será difícil. Literalmente la única cualidad redentora de tu raza es su fertilidad. 

-Pero... no quiero otras, quiero esta-se quejo Demian bajito solo para los oídos de su hermano y no de sus mascotas. Ricardo le sonrió.

-Entonces entrénalas bien para que no den problemas. -le advirtió.- De momento me llevaré a esta, la atare en el patio, un día al aire libre tal vez le haga ser más razonable-le dijo arrastrando a Sera. Lucy quiso seguir a su hermano pero Demian no lo dejo ir.

-MI hermano no le ara daño-le prometió-y si me obedeces te prometo protegerlos a los dos. Ven, ven déjame mostrarte todo lo que preparé para ti-le jalo de la manito. Lucy tenía miedo pero le siguió este "chico" era su mejor opción si quería salvar a Sera y así mismo. No estaba bien de la cabeza, pero no parecía peligroso como el otro.

El granero, tenía poco de granero, era una mini mansioncita de muñecas, clima controlado, una pequeña cocina y nevera. Aunque no había mesa para comer. Contuvo sus emociones, cuando vio tres platos de comida en el suelo. Uno negro que decía Cass bastante grande y dos platitos pequeños de perro color rosado uno decía Seramide y otro Lucianche, esos dos habían sido un regalo de Ricardo que los había colocado junto al de su Cass. Había una alfombra con una mesita ratona aun lado, suponía que eso era la sala aunque no había sofá, habían muchos almohadones por el suelo para ponerse cómodo. Luego unas escaleras al segundo piso del granero, en este habían al menos cuatro habitaciones. Demian lo llevo a una. 

  
  
-Este será tu cuarto-le dijo dentro había una preciosa cama de perro enorme de color rojo. Un par de baúles junto a la pared abierto lleno de ropa de mujer, uno tenía ropa interior preciosa de encaje, otro hermosos trajes. Una enorme alfombra y mucho espacio pero no mucho más. -Como no estaba seguro de como serias no compre muchas cosas pero ahora que te tengo, voy a pedir tantas cosas para ti-acaricio su carita. Luci se encogió pero no se aparto. Tenia que aguantar esto por su bien y el de Sera, el era un sobreviviente donde su tonto hermano era un luchador. -No sabía que mi hermano me regalaría dos perritas y no solo una, así que no tengo nada para Sera, -dijo saliendo de la habitación y llevando a Luci de la mano,- pero este cuarto-señaló el de la esquina-esta vacío aun, así que será el de el-decidió-el del frente tuyo es el de Cass-le dijo aunque Lucy no tenía idea de quién era Cass. -Sera puede dormir en el cuarto de la esquina junto al de Cass. Este otro aun esta vacío aun no se que pondré dentro. ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera una sala de juegos?-le pregunto entusiasmado.

  
-Lo... lo... que el amo quiera estará bien-se armó de valor para decir tragándose el orgullo que ya no le quedaba. Demian se entusiasmó y lo abrazó estaba tan encantado con su perrita. Tan bella, tan obediente, tan dulce... no podía ser más perfecta. Dios nunca pensó que se pudiera amar tanto a una mascota que se acababa de conocer pero Lucy era simplemente perfecta.

  
  
-Te are el mejor cuarto de juego del mundo-le juro. -Ven, ven-le llevó abajo de nuevo. Junto a la pequeña cocina había una puerta al abrirla en realidad daba a una enorme piscina natural, donde el agua fluía y desaparecía en lo que suponía era alguna pacífica corriente submarina. 

  
  
-Puedes bañarte aquí o en el patio hay una manguera-le dijo dulcemente. Lucy solo asintió, se bañaría hay, no pensaba bañarse en una manguera en el patio como un perro. -Solo tienes una tarea y es muy importante que la cumplas o me molestare contigo-le advirtió.

-¿Cual?-pregunto con un poco de miedo, estaba preocupado por Sera.

-Cuidaras de Cass-Dijo silbando y un cachorro de perro real entro en el granero corriendo, era un perro con el pelaje negro hermoso, si no fuera por la extrañeza de que tenia TRES cabezas. -El es el cachorro de mi hermano, cuídalo bien-le advirtió levantándolo del suelo y poniéndolo en los brazos de Lucy. El cachorro peludo era sumamente suave incluso si sus tres cabezas eran extraña esta pequeña criatura era preciosa, Lucy lo acaricio suavemente y el perro lamio sus manos con sus tres cabezas arrancándole una risita. Demian sonrió feliz al verlos llevarse bien.

-Lo are amo-susurro Lucy. y Demian asintió.

-Ven asegurémonos que Sera no haya molestado más a mi hermano-le dijo y Lucy se sintió aliviado, siguiendo a Demian aun con el cachorro de cerbero en sus brazos quería comprobar a Sera por el mismo. Pero Sera estaba bien, atado en un poste en el patio, con su bozal y una mirada de pura rabia, pero entero y sin golpes. 

  
  
-¿Ricardo cuando lo puedo soltar?-pregunto Demian ansioso. Ricardo bufo pero sonrió.

  
  
-En la noche-le dijo. Demian asintió. -Bien mientras iré a pedir algunas cosas en mi computadora no tengo nada para Seras no me prepare para dos perritas-dijo-Lucy vuelve a dentro y cuida de Cass-le ordenó a su Lucy. Lucy miró renuente a Sera sin querer entrar y dejar hay a su hermano pero queriendo mantenerse en el lado bueno de Demian asintió obediente. El debía poner la miel para salvar a Sera. Su hermano era demasiado terco para salvarse a sí mismo.

***

  
  
-Hermano-llamo Demian meloso desde su computadora. Ricardo sonrió divertido pero se paro obediente y fue a ver que quería su hermano.

-¿Que quieres?-beso la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Dame a Cass-le pidió.

-Tienes dos perras ¿y quieres a mi perro también?-pregunto divertido.

-Quiero que Cass se el macho de mi Lucy. Y bueno de Sera también hasta que consiga uno para ella.

-¿Quieres aparearlos?-le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Cuando Cass crezca-asintió.-Are que Lucy lo crie así que Cass le amará y cuando crezca él podrá poner cachorros en mi Lucy-dijo con entusiasmo romántico.

-uhmm no se si tu hembra aguantara un cerbero crecido hermanito. Es una hembra humana.-le recordó.-Los humanos se rompen fácilmente. 

-Si y eso es un problema quiero que conserve su físico humano y su mente, pero quiero que biológicamente sea como una perrita, quiero que pueda aguantar follar con animales, que huela en celo como una perrita, que lubrique y que se pueda embarazar. No se por que los humanos no tienen donceles-dijo confundido-ella es obviamente una hembrita pero no puede tener bebes, eso no tiene lógica-dijo Demian molesto. 

  
  
Ricardo suspiro y río.

  
  
-Vale, vale me encargare de que sea como quieres-le prometió-aunque no será barato.

-Para eso esta papa-dijo Demian encogiéndose de hombros sin preocuparse por el precio. Era un Mansour nunca le había faltado un solo centavo. Y el sabia que su padre, su hermano y su abuelo podían hacer realidad cualquier sueño que el tuviera. Y si su sueño era que Lucy fuera la perrita de Cass sabia que así lo harían. 

***


	2. Seramide y Lucianche

** Seramide y Lucianche **

Para Lucy no era fácil pero lo tomaba mejor que Sera, al menos el pensaba que podrían estar mucho peor. El amo Ricardo era raro que se dejara ver lo que era relajante porque ese hombre le aterraba. Los otros amos de la casa grande no venían al granero. Y su amo Demian, el era demente, pero fácil de complacer y Lucy había descubierto rápidamente que mientras lo hiciera feliz, su amo adoraba regalarle y consentirle... como una mascota mimada, si sabia eso y en parte lo odiaba pero no le importaba mientras pudiera salvar a Sera, por que su hermano no hacia mas que colmar la paciencia del amo pero el amo lo toleraba por hacer feliz a Lucy.

Lucy también había aprendido prontamente que ganaba privilegios rápidamente al obedecer al amo, Sera los perdía pero a puntos negativos incluso con bozal puesto. Todo su trabajo consistía en cuidar al cachorro de cancerbero que crecía rápidamente. Cass era adorable y le seguía y obedecía ciegamente era como tener un perrito cualquiera solo que este tenia tres cabezas. Cass crecía rápidamente ya tenia 8 meses y era de la altura de Lucy en cuatro patas, en dos era incluso mas grande que el, aunque Lucy era bajito de por si como humano.

Le había pedido a su amo cubiertos y platos por que no quería comer en el suelo, y su amo se los había dado... solo para él, dijo que mientras Sera no se lo ganara podía comer de su plato en el suelo junto a Cass o morirse de hambre y le advirtió a Lucy que si le desobedece le quitaría todos su privilegios. Así que Lucy no lo desobedeció solo podía cocinar cortar la comida para su hermano y ponerla en el plato del suelo suplicándole que fuera obediente para que se pudiera liberar de esa humillación. 

  
Su amo le regalaba, joyas, ropa, zapatos, peluches, dulces, traía las comidas que Lucy quería para cocinar, su amo lo consentía grandemente. Claro la ropa era toda de mujer, pero Lucy se había acostumbrado a la feminización de la que era víctima por su amo que siempre se refería a él en femenino. Lucy podía caminar libremente en sus dos piernas, el pobre Sera se tenía que arrastrar a cuatro patas por el suelo como Cass. La única diferencia entre ellos, es que Sera trataba de morder al amo y era mordaz cada vez que podía, Lucy no era más que obediente y dulce hacia su amo. Demian recompensaba y castigaba en la misma medida. Pero Sera era terco y se negaba a ceder.

  
  
Si fuera más obediente podría ver que no era tan malo, se decía Lucy, se sentía como en una casita para él, como dueño de la casita, después de todo el amo se refería al granero siempre como la casita de Lucy. El amo tampoco escatimaba en gastos toda la comida en el refrigerador que Lucy cocinaba era de primera calidad, deliciosa mucho más que cualquier cosa que hubiese tenido antes en su vida. Claro que Lucy no sabía lo gravemente alterada que estaba toda su comida y bebida y la de Sera en consecuencia, ambos cada día olían más como perras naturales, Lucy aun no era consciente de que era capaz de lubricar su culo como un doncel y que los músculos de este se hacían naturalmente más elásticos para poder albergar una verga animal un día. No notaba sus cambios internos, sus órganos que se reorganizaban y los que crecían haciéndolo capaz de llevar vida de especies cruzadas, cosas que jamás se le ocurrió siquiera pensar por que en su mundo eran imposibles, pero no aquí.

Lo mismo pasaba a Sera pero este no era consciente. Todo cambio un día, aun no había logrado que Sera cambiara de actitud cuando su vida cambió para siempre... cuando realmente comenzó.

Esa noche Sera había tratado de morder al amo... de nuevo, había terminado amarrado en el poste del patio una vez más. 

  
  
Así que Lucy estaba solo en el interior de su casita, sentado sobre unos cojines, dibujando en su libreta que le había regalado el amo cuando comenzó a sentir mucha calor, el clima estaba puesto e incluso estaba en temperatura "fría" pero el sentía mucha calor de todas formas, se sentía muy caliente. Se dio un baño, se quitó el traje y se puso un camisón, se abanico, pero nada servía, movía sus caderas, juntaba sus muslos frotándose de manera inconsciente sintiendo su entrada húmeda, sin entender que pasaba. 

  
  
Todo esto era observado por Demina. Lucy no sabia que habían cámaras en toda su "idílica casita" y que su amo lo podía ver en todo momento.

Cass por su parte había estado tirado en la alfombra cerca de Lucy como siempre, después de todo su amo le había dicho que Lucy estaba ahí para ser su hembra. No se equivoquen y comparen a Cass con un perro común, Cass era un cancerbero del infierno, muy inteligente a su forma, claro que la moral de los perros infernales, era muy distinta a la moralidad humana. Su hembra no había estado lista, cada vez olía más a hembra como una fruta madurando pero la fruta no había estado lista, hasta ahora. Ahora olía perfecto, la fruta estaba madura lista para ser comida al fin. Se levantó y se acercó a Lucy lamiéndole con sus tres cabezas como hacía siempre.

-Oh Cass, quítate corazón. -trato de empujar al cachorro por que eso se sentía demasiado bien, calmaba su calor. Pero Cass era del tamaño de Lucy en altura, mas ancho y tenía tres cabezas, no estaba dispuesto a obedecer, Lucy olía al fin como una fruta lista para comer y él había esperado mucho tiempo que la fruta madurara pacientemente. Una de sus cabezas lamia la cara de Lucy, otra se escurrió debajo del camisón lamiendo sus piernas, mientras mas arriba de sus piernas lamia, mas Lucy temblaba humedeciéndose al punto que su culo estaba goteando pero su cerebro estaba demasiado confundido para que esto le importara o le extrañara. Abrió su boca para decir algo para espantar al cerbero, pero este ni corto ni perezoso lamió dentro de la boquita rosa de Lucy. 

  
  
Lucy debería sentir asco, debería querer vomitar pero no podia, su culo palpitaba ansioso, su ropa interior estaba mojada, se sentía en llamas y la lengua del perro calmaba esas llamas, nunca se había sentido así de excitado en su vida. Nunca había tenido sexo, nunca había dado su primer beso y aquí estaba dejándose lamer por un perro y besándose con uno. 

Inconscientemente abrió sus piernas y la larga lengua del perro lamió sobre su ropa interior desde su culo hasta sus pequeñas pelotas y su pequeño pene. Lucy pensó que su cuerpo iba a estallar y sus manos se sostuvieron inconscientemente a la cabeza que lamia dentro de su boca, sin saber en qué momento su lengua había comenzado a responder a la de Cass. Su ropa interior fue arrancada por los dientes de la cabeza debajo de su camisón pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar por que cuando la lengua hizo contacto con su ansioso trasero, la galaxia entera explotó ante sus ojos ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo. 

  
  
La cabeza de Cass empujo a Lucy que cayó de rodillas al suelo e inconscientemente levantando el trasero y extendió sus manos poniéndose a cuatro patas. Entonces esa cabeza al fin tuvo acceso cómodo y libre a su trasero dándole un concierto de lengua que casi lo mata. Su cerebro hacer rato que era un charco que no funcionaba solo su cuerpo funcionaba. Lucy no podía ni describir lo que sentía todo su cuerpo vibraba y se mojaba mas, mientras la lengua del cerbero entraba dentro de su culo. Lo primero que entraba dentro de su culo era la lengua de un perro y no le importaba...no al menos en ese momento. Su cuerpo estalló en un orgasmo ante la inclemente torturara a su culo mientras baba caía de su boca abierta, su cuerpo entero temblando de placer.

Pero al final Cass era un animal incluso si era uno superior, el perro ya había complacido a su hembra ahora era su turno, su hembra estaba muy mojada. Levantándose sobre su hembra la cubrió con su cuerpo y su pene excitado busco esa entrada rosada y húmeda que había estado lamiendo hace poco. Cuando el perro atino a aquel pequeño y sagrado lugar Lucy no pudo contener un grito que lo bajo de regreso a la tierra. Incluso si Cass era solo un cachorro de 8 meses ya era mas grande que cualquier humano y Lucy nunca había tenido sexo anal, pero era mas la sorpresa que otra cosa. Los caros tratamientos habían sido efectivo, su culo estaba bien lubricado y los músculos de su ano se expandían fácilmente para aceptar y acomodar el enorme intruso aprontándolo dentro de si, succionándolo y volviéndolo a llenar de placer, era mas intenso incluso de lo que fue la lengua del perro, se sentía... correcto, como si al fin cada pieza del universo estuviera en su lugar.

Una vez dentro Cass no se contuvo más y comenzó a follarlo como solo un perro podía hacerlo, sus dos patas aferraban la cintura de Lucy para evitar un escape que no tenía intención de ocurrir mientras lo follaba con un ritmo que ningún humano jamás podría llevar. Duro y rápido pegándose cada vez mas y mas, en la base de su pene formándose un nudo como una pelota de Béisbol, del que Lucy aun no era consciente, fueron unos treinta minutos de intensa follada era una buena cosa que la alfombra fuera tan cómoda o Lucy tendría sus rodillas y manos destrozadas, hace rato que su pecho había caído sobre uno de los almohadones, sus piernas bien separadas con el culo pegado a la polla del perro cuyas tres cabezas babeaban sobre su espalda, una de sus cabezas ocasionalmente se inclinaba para lamer su cara y Lucy habría mansamente la boca para él, cosa que el cerbero no desaprovechó lamiendo su boca con entusiasmo. 

  
  
Pero luego de treinta minutos para sorpresa de Lucy en lugar de terminar el perro se fue pegando mas y mas a él, entonces sintió algo enorme intentando entrar en su muy estirado culo, sus uñas se enterraron en la alfombra dolía, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Cass las lamió y luego lamio dentro de su boca tiernamente, fue esa ternura lo que ayudó a Lucy a aguantar y relajar su cuerpo, lamió la lengua dentro de su boca buscando consuelo en ese beso, cuando al fin el nudo del perro entró en su culo trabándolos juntos. Estaba pegado, trabado y bien sujeto cuando lo que debía ser mínimo un litro de venida de perro caliente se comenzó a regar en sus entrañas. Cass se estaba corriendo dentro de él, su semen era caliente, cálido y llevo a Lucy a tener otro orgasmo, mientras su vientre se redondeaba suavemente por la cantidad que le llenaba y subía por sus tripas hasta acomodarse en su estómago por falta de espacio.

Una vez Cass termino de correrse quedó quieto pegado a Lucy. Lucy que no trato de escapar sabia que era inútil estaba pegado a Cass hasta que esa pelota de béisbol en su culo se desinflara. Se las arregló para torcerse con la polla del perro aun dentro de él... no mentiría, se sentía delicioso, el nudo del perro se frotaba contra su próstata mientras se giraba, cuando al fin lo logró quedó con su espalda sobre la almohada, boca arriba de frente a Cass con el culo enganchado a su nudo, usó sus piernas para envolver la cintura del perro y sus brazos para envolver una de las cabeza del perro, lo abrazo para esconder su rostro en el pelaje de su cuello y luego se meció suavemente dándose un masaje en la próstata con el nudo del cerbero y teniendo su tercer orgasmo de esa forma, no podía evitarlo su cuerpo solo anhelaba el semen caliente, el mismo semen que lo llenaba y se movía dentro de su cuerpo con sus movimientos dándole una sensación de extasis. Luego del tercer orgasmo completamente satisfecho simplemente se quedo dormido así, con una polla de perro en su culo, anudado a un perro, con un perro encima de él y manchado de su propio semen. 

  
  
Cass fue un buen chico se quedo quieto sin tratar de sacar su nudo a la fuerza, no lastimara a su hembra, cuando su hembra se giró la dejo y cuando lo uso para masturbarse para conseguir un tercer orgasmo también le dejo. Cuando su nudo se desinfló salió al fin de Lucy y se tendió a su lado, su hembra chorreaba semen del culo como una fuentecita y un charquito prontamente se formó alrededor del culo y los muslos de su hembra pero esta siguió durmiendo como debía ser después de una buena follada. Cass lamió la preciosa carita de su hembra perezosamente y se durmió junto a ella, era su primera vez por mucho que quisiera no la podía seguir follando sin descanso debía dejarla descansar y recuperarse.

Lucy era completamente inconsciente que su primera vez, su virginidad tomaba por un perro infernal había quedado grabada desde todos los ángulos por las cámaras de su amo, quien vendió el video a muy buenos precios, iniciando lo que seria un gran negocio innovador y que convertiría a Lucy en una estrella aunque este mismo no lo supiera. Cass por su parte las cámaras le valió cacahuate, él era un cerbero, un perro infernal, a los perros no les importaba eso. 


	3. La Paciencia de Demian

** La Paciencia de Demian **

A Demian le gustaba Sera, su parecido físico con Lucy ya de por si era algo que lo hacia perfecto la única diferencia entre los gemelos era el color de sus ojos y que Lucy era un poco mas alto. Pero esa terquedad le molestaba mucho. No era perfecto como su Lucy que desde el principio fue fácil de moldear y manipular. Sera se resistía a cada paso y Demian no era tan paciente.

-¿Tu segunda perrita te esta molestando? -le pregunto Ricardo acercándose por detrás a Demian y masajeándole los hombros viéndolo mirar los monitores desde los que se podia ver el granero.

Demian asintió.

-Su estupidez cohíbe a mi Lucy ya se a entregado dos veces mas a Cass pero siempre a escondidas de Sera. Sera interrumpe la adaptación de mi Lucy-dijo molesto.

-¿Quieres desacerté de el entonces?

-¿Que? ¡NO! ¡Es mío!-Grito-solo quiero que aprenda su lugar. Seria mas fácil si fuera tonto y dejara de pelear con su cuerpo en cada paso. Sus cambios físicos deben estar tan avanzados como los de mi Lucy pero donde mi Lucy sede casi sin darse cuenta Sera se resiste cada puto paso-se quejo pateando el suelo con sus pies molesto.

-Uhmm ¿Quieres que me encargue de eso?-le pregunto inclinándose y besando el cuello de su hermano.

-¿Lo arias por mi?-pregunto mirándolo ansioso.

-Sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti-le recordó.

-¿Y no voy a perder a mi Sera verdad?

-Para nada será perfecto-le juro.

-Bien te lo dejare en tus manos-sonrió dulcemente asintiendo.

***

-Cass-El cerbero levanto una de sus cabezas del regazo de Lucy que le acariciaba distraídamente y se levanto saliendo del granero su audición infernal había captado la llamada de su amo. Ricardo palmeo al perro infernal cuando este vino.

-Cass, tengo una tarea para ti... Hoy te cogerás a Seramide-le advirtió. El cerbero ladro de acuerdo pero no entendía como, la otra hembra que olía madura no se dejaba y tenia intrusiones de no lastimarla del amo Demian.

***

  
  
Castigar a Seramide nunca era difícil, siempre hacia alguna estupidez. Así que Ricardo le arrastro al patio y le ato al árbol para que durmiera a la intemperie como tantas otras veces. No era la primera vez así que Lucy solo pudo suspirar cansado y subir a su habitación. Espero nervioso por Cass ahora que su hermano estaba castigado fuera de la casa.

El enorme cerbero que el mismo había criado no tardo en aparecer. En cuanto lo vio Lucy se quito la bata dejándola caer al suelo. Siempre se decía que era la ultima vez, que pararía, que esto era enfermo que se estaba aprovechando de una pobre criatura que el mismo crio y de la bondad de su amo. Pero nunca podia detenerse, se descubrió a si mismo anhelando poderse escabullir en secreto. Se descubrió a si mismo anhelando la lengua del cerbero y su verga. Estaba enfermo, estaba mal, seguramente estaba perdiendo la razón pero lo quería lo quería demasiado y no podia detenerse.

Se inclino en su enorme cama roja de perrito y se puso a cuatro patas, abriendo sus piernas, su culito brillaba ya por su lubricación natural. Eso nunca le había pasado antes, pero desde que entro a este mundo demoniaco muchas cosas habían cambiado y Lucy no tenia la fuerza de voluntad para preguntarse por que. 

  
  
Pronto sintió la lengua de Cass en su trasero y soltó un grito a la vez que su cerebro se derretía.

-Si Cass, mas por favor, mas-suplico cuando una de las lenguas se centro en su culo, otra en sus piernas y otra lamia su espalda subiendo hasta su cuello, Lucy volteo su cabeza abriendo su boca anhelante, la legua del cerbero no lo decepciono yendo a su encuentro y lamiendo dentro de su boca en un beso perruno. Eso debería darle asco pero no lo hacia, lo hacia sentir de cierta forma como que era de Cass y Cass era suyo, casi como si fueran una pareja.

-Arriba Cass-pidió queriendo ser montado. Su cerbero siempre tan obediente, obedeció liberándolo y saltando sobre su espalda, pronto la gran verga del perro infernal de tres cabeza encontró el camino a casa dentro del trasero de Lucy que gimió fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos con un hilo de baba escapando de su boca por el placer.

Cass entraba tan adentro, era tan grande tan caliente, además le follaba tan fuerte tan rápido tan duro. Adoraba cada segundo de eso y no podia resistirse... mas aun se dio cuenta de que NO quería resistirse. Quería disfrutar esto, no quería pensar ni razonar.

-Si, si dame tu nudo-susurro apretando sus manos en la tela de la cama bajo suyo. Y Cass acelero su ritmo pegándose cada vez mas al culito de Lucy hasta que le anudo y descargo dentro de el su semen caliente, mas caliente que el de un humano por su condición de criatura infernal, una criatura salida del mismo infierno. El culito de Lucy trago goloso todo su semen curvando su barriguita como siempre que se corría dentro de el. Como siempre no trato de retirar su nudo a la fuerza si no que se acostó junto a su hembra que se acurruco contra su pelaje con una sonrisa satisfecha y lela, quedándose dormido. Espero a que su nudo se desinflara antes de salir y lamer a su dormida perrita en la cara. Lucy solo se acurruco mas con el semen brotando de su culito sin despertarse. Con una de sus cabezas agarro la manta de su perrita con los dientes y la arropo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. 

  
  
Hoy podia cogerse a la otra perrita, su amo se lo había dicho. Así que el cerbero de tres cabezas se dirigió fuera del granero donde su Lucy dormía y fue ahí donde estaba amarrada Sera. Cass se acerco y le olisqueo, olía bien, Sera estaba desnudo, el amo le había quitado la ropa como parte de su "castigo" cuando lo ato fuera. Sera que se había quedado dormido sobre a endeble manta en el suelo abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una de las cabezas de ese chucho olerle el trasero. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una lengua lamio su culo arrancándole un grito mitad susto mitad un placer que no había esperado.

Sera grito temblando furioso pero el bozal hacia que sus gritos salieran ahogados, estaba furioso consigo mismo por sentirse excitado por algo tan asqueroso. Cass obviamente no le hizo ningún caso. La hembra trato de empujar una de sus cabezas fuera de el y el perro le gruño mostrándole sus peligrosos colmillos lo que asusto a Sera.

Sera sollozo asustado tratando de alejarse, pero cuando una de las mandíbulas de Cass se cerro sobre su cuello se quedo inmóvil, no tuvo mas remedio que ponerse a cuatro patas como el can le incitaba si no quería que le hundiera los colmillos en el cuello. No le quedo de otra mas que soportar ser lamido por las otras dos cabezas del cerbero infernal y morirse de rabia consigo mismo cuando sintió su culo mojado palpitando, estaba excitado y asqueado a partes iguales.

Sera no era Lucy y por tanto para Cass no eran iguales. Su Lucy era su Hembra, su perra, Sera era... alguien de su hembra es todo. Así que no se entretuvo mucho antes de con su verga ya fuera entrar en Sera sin ninguna ceremonia. Sera grito a pesar del bozal, Cass era enorme y sin ningún cuidado comenzó a moverse. Era mas animal y mas brusco que con Lucy pero a pesar de eso, y encontra de si mismo el cuerpo de Sera lo estaba disfrutando.

Cass ladro contento lamiendo el cogote de Sera. Como ya se había cogido a su Lucy anteriormente esta vez aguanto mas, estuvo una buena hora dándole por culo a Sera y lamiéndolo a gusto. Para su horror Sera se corrió varias veces sin poderlo evitar. Su cerebro odiaba esto pero su cuerpo parecía desearlo como nada mas en este mundo.

Cuando el can al fin le anudo y se corrió dentro de el, solo pudo sollozar derrotado sintiendo a ese animal correrse dentro de el.

Cass se quedo pegado a Sera hasta que su nudo se desinflo luego perdiendo el interés en el se dio la vuelta y lo dejo ahí tirado volviendo dentro de la casa con Lucy yéndose a acostar junto a su hembra. 

  
  
Sera quedo hay, sobre su propio semen con semen de Cass saliendo de su culo y lagrimas cayendo de su rostro con impotencia.

Cuando Ricardo vino a desatarlo en la madrugada rio.

-¿Con quien te estuviste revolcando perra sucia?-pregunto desatándolo sin esperar respuesta alguna. Ricardo siempre le hablaba como si fuera una perra y como de un animal nunca esperabas respuesta, el tampoco la esperaba de Sera.

La puso en cuatro revisándole el culo abierto.

-Uff te follaron bien-rio dándole una palmada en el culo para que volviera a la casa. Sera corrió directo a la piscina natural a bañarse como si tratara de borrar el horror de lo que había pasado a su cuerpo.

***.

  
  
Lucy estaba extrañado sin saber lo que había pasado había notado que Sera evitaba mas el ser castigado. Su hermano tan terco, pensó que estaba razonando y fue un alivio para el. Poco sabia Lucy que Sera no quería ser mas castigado por que ahora cada vez que era castigado Cass iría al patio y se lo cogería. Aunque su cuerpo lo disfrutaba Sera quería negar esto y se resistía con toda su terquedad.

Cass por su parte era bastante feliz con dos hembritas su verga siempre estaba bien atendida.

Entonces un día simplemente Sera comenzó a sentirse mal. Vomitaba la comida y no se veía bien, incluso tuvo fiebre. Lucy preocupado, le dijo a su amo Demian. Demian acaricio su cabeza pensativo.

-¿Quieres que llame al veterinario?-le pregunto a su Lucy no queriendo verle preocupado. Lucy asintió. Quería que un doctor viera a su hermano tenia miedo de perder a Sera.

-Bien, are que venga hoy mismo-le prometió besando la cabecita de su perrita. Demian volvió mas tarde con su hermano Ricardo y un hombre de bata blanca. Era muy guapo. Rubio, llevaba un maletín medico en la mano. Alois era un veterinario del mundo demoniaco. Cualquier tipo de mascota era su dominio... incluso mascotas humanas. Se acerco a Sera, hablando con Demian como si Sera fuera un animalito que no podia hablar. Le pregunto a Demian por los síntomas y luego reviso a Sera, pinchándole por todos lados.

Cuando el medico trato de revisar su culo Sera tuvo suficiente y trato de morderlo. Lo único que consiguió fue que le pusieran un bozal y que el amo Ricardo lo sostuviera a la fuerza. Lucy recostó la cabeza de su hermano en su regazo tratando de consolarlo mientras Alois sin inmutarse se ponía un par de guantes y luego le metía dos dedos en el culito a Sera revisándolo. Los movió, luego los saco se quito los guantes que tiro a la basura y asintió.

-Tu perrita disfruta de buena salud. Solo esta preñada-dijo como si fuera lo mas normal-Diría que medio mes mas o menos. ¿Sabes de que especie?

-La e visto cogiendo con Cass en el patio-le dijo Ricardo con normalidad señalando al cerbero que estaba tirado en el patio fuera del granero.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que es una perrita y Cass un perro infernal, seria normal asumir que su embarazo durara el estándar para los perros, unos tres meses. Debería estar pariendo en unos dos meses y medio mas-le informo sin mucha importancia. Era solo un embazo canino normal.

Sera estaba horrorizado trato de hablar pero el bozal en su boca se lo impedía. Lucy estaba en shock... y un poco dolido trato de contener las lagrimas. Pensó que era especial, pero al parecer Cass se los cogía a los dos. Y el no estaba embarazado era obvio a quien se cogía con mas entusiasmo. Se mordió el labio para no llorar y siguió acariciando la cabeza de su hermano.

-Llámame cualquier cosa pero parece un embarazo completamente normal no creo que tenga problema para entregar al cachorro-le informo Alois.

Ricardo acompaño al veterinario fuera y Demian estaba muy feliz con sus dos perritas.

-Oh cielos Seras, estas esperando un bebe-saltaba emocionado cuando se fijo en su Lucy.-Mi Lucy-casi chillo-¿Por que estas triste?-se apresuro a abrazar a su favorita. Lucy se negó a hablar pero al fin dejo salir un sollozo abrazándose a su amo. Su corazón dolía.-¿Mi Lucy por que lloras?. ¿No estas feliz por el cachorro?-pregunto sin entender acunándolo desesperado.

-Cass... se coge a Sera-sollozo casi ahogado.

-¿Si y que con eso?-pregunto sin entender aun.

-Yo pensé que...-no siguió hablando y siguió abrazando a su amo sollozando aunque sus manos se movían compulsivamente sobre el aun horrorizado Sera en shock que no se había movido desde la horrible noticia.

-Lucy... ¿estas celoso? -Pregunto al fin Demian cuando las piezas hicieron click en su cerebro. Lucy solo sollozo mas fuerte por ser un ser humano tan horrible negándose a levantar la cabeza del pecho de su amo y mirar a Demian o a Sera. Su hermano estaba esperando un cachorro de Cass debería salirse del camino dejarlos ser felices. Pero pensar en separarse de Cass era demasiado horrible. -Lucy-tomo su rostro y lo obligo a mirarlo.-Cass te ama. Tu eres su favorito.

-Se cogió a Sera-balbuceo-lo dejo embrazado.-Ni siquiera le importaba como esto era posible, su corazón se sentía roto en este momento.

-¿Si y que con eso? Es un can infernal, no es un humano-dijo sin entender sus celos-y Sera es tu hermano, solo le hacia el favor a ambos. TU eres y siempre has sido su hembrita-aseguro silbando y Cass apareció al llamado del amito Demian.-Cass... ¿Quién es tu favorito?-pregunto señalando a los gemelos. Cass troto felizmente y lamio a Lucy.-Vez. No seas tontito y no estés celoso bobo, deberías estar feliz, tu macho va a tener un cachorro con tu hermano. Pero el sigue siendo tuyo-le beso la frente. Lucy era su favorita después de todo.

Lucy sollozo pasito pero de alguna forma la lógica retorcida de su amo tranquilizaba su corazón.

-Solo esfuérzate mas y pronto tu también le darás tu propio cachorro-le animo dulcemente. Lucy asintió sollozante.

-¿Yo también podre?

-Claro que si, estoy seguro, después de todo tu eres quien ama mas a Cass-sonrió y Lucy volvió a asentir dejándose acariciar la cabeza por su amo que le tranquilizaba. Demian sonrió feliz. Olvídate del shock de Sera que no procesaba nada. Su Lucy ya había caído tan fuerte. Ahh por eso esta perrita siempre fue su favorita. 


	4. Seramide

** Seramide **

Sera permaneció varios días en estado catatónico. Cuando al fin reacciono un par de días después, grito hasta quedarse ronco y quería arrancarse el engendro del vientre. Lucy horrorizado lo detuvo a la fuerza. Sera no podia, no podia hacerle daño al cachorro de Cass. Demian y Ricardo fueron atraídos por el alboroto y cuando vieron las estupideces que Sera trataba de hacer le amarraron agradeciendo a Lucy por detenerlo.

-¿Como pude ser tan desnaturalizado? Ese es su cachorro y lo quiere abortar-dijo Demian molesto abrazando a Lucy.

-Esperemos que razone pronto. Tal vez es eso que los humanos llaman depresión le da a algunos embarazados-le tranquilizo Ricardo. -Venga dejémoslo descasar-saco a Demian y a Lucy dejando al doncelito amarrado en su camita de perro.

Lucy paso los siguientes dos meses cuidando diligentemente de su hermano, pero Sera solo gritaba cada vez por que le quitaran ese engendro de la tripa mientras su estomago crecía. Lucy lo ignoraba y lo cuidaba amorosamente. Y cada noche volvía a su habitación y se abría de piernas para Cass actuando como una esposa para el cerbero, rogando por tener su propio cachorro. Sin Mucho éxito.

Entonces un día los gritos de Sera fueron diferente, eran de dolor. Sobre sus pies había un charco. La perrita estaba de parto. Lucy se asusto mucho desatando a su hermano sin permiso. Pero Sera estaba en medio de un mundo de dolor para que esto importara. Cass fue tranquilamente por el amo. El amito Demian llego corriendo en pijama y con el cabello revuelto. Ricardo siguiéndole de cerca. Rápidamente llamo al veterinario ante lo nervioso que estaba Demian por el parto de su perrita.

Alois llego bastante aburrido. Era solo un parto de una perra no entendía por que tanto escandalo pero los clientes pagaban bien, así que obligo a la perra a ponerse en cuatro para que la naturaleza hiciera su trabajo. No mucho después con muchos gritos dramáticos de la perrita llorona, una bolsita se deslizo por su ano que se expandió muy bien para el parto y un bebe cerbero de solo dos cabecitas nació. Era completamente negro, cuando lo saco del bolsito el perrito chillo, era bastante pequeño, la perra había gritado tanto por algo tan chiquito... eso pasaba con la perras domesticas demasiado consentidas.

-Un cachorro saludable, la madre debería amamantarlo.

-Aleja ese monstruo de mi-grito Sera agotado y horrorizado.

-Sera-le reto Lucy-no importa por que esto paso, es tu bebe salió de tu vientre es una criatura inocente-dijo viendo al cachorrito de dos cabeza que cambia en sus manos juntas. El perrito de ojitos cerrados chichaba inconsolable.

-Es tu bebe, salió de tu vientre-le riño Demian a Sera-Eres desalmado-suspiro-¿Alois, hay alguna formula para bebe, ya que Sera no quiere alimentarlo?

-Claro-asintió sacando de su maletín algunas formula-mézclala con agua y se la puedes dar en teteros, ¿la otra perra lo cuidara? -pregunto. Por una vez a Lucy no le importo que le llamaran perra, miro a este cachorro desamparado y lo amo.

-Si yo lo are-aseguro besando esas delicadas cabecitas. Demian sonrió.

-Mi buen Lucy- sonrió orgulloso. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa de alguna forma satisfecho de hacer feliz a su amo. Que importa quien dio a luz este cachorro... ahora era suyo y de Cass.

Alois dio una inyección para que la otra perra se recuperara y descansara. Y Demian salió con Lucy a la cocina para preparar un teterito para el cachorro de Cass. Cass siguió a Lucy y a su cachorro.

-Me molesta, la terquedad de esta, arruina la felicidad de mi hermano... quiero que deje de pensar-le dijo Ricardo a Alois serio cuando quedaron solo.

-Una alta fiebre podría encargarse de tus problemas-le recordó.

-Si muere Demian se enojara, las quiere a ambas pero esta es muy terca.

-No morirá, pero los cerebros humanos tienden a hacerse papilla muy fácil son cositas muy frágiles después de todo-le aseguro el veterinario.

-Bien... lo dejare en tus manos-asintió Ricardo autorizándolo. Alois saco otra jeringuilla de su maletín y se la administro a Sera.

***

-¿Se parece mucho a Cass no crees?-le pregunto Demian emocionado mirando al cachorro sin tocarlo, respetando el espacio de Lucy con su nuevo cachorro.

-Si es precioso-sonrió Lucy notando satisfecho como el amo le daba espacio con su cachorro.-Puedes tocarlo amo, si eres tu esta bien-le dijo dulcemente a su amo queriendo su aprobación. Demian le sonrió tocando suavemente al cachorro.

-Rob-lo nombro.

-Si Rob es un nombre precioso-dijo satisfecho con el nombre que su amo le dio a su bebe. -Mira Cass nuestro cachorro-sonrió al cerbero que lamio con una de sus cabezas enormes las dos cabecitas minúsculas del cerbero recién nacido.

-Ve, ve a descansar nueva mama-rio Demian. Lucy sonrió satisfecho y subió con su cachorrito echándose a la camita roja con el bebe sobre su pecho para darle calor. Al otro día estaba renuente por salir de su cama pero tenia que ver a su hermano y asegurarse que estaba bien. Lo encontró ardiendo en fiebre en un charco de su propio sudor. Se asusto mucho estaba molesto con Sera pero Sera seguía siendo su gemelo no soportaba la idea de perderlo. Corrió desesperado por su amo. Demian lo regaño por entrar a la casa principal y lo saco pero no duro mucho enojado con su perrita, la tenia demasiado consentida y le acompaño para ver que pasaba a Sera. Cuando lo vio tan enfermo llamo por Alois. 

  
  
El Veterinario se hizo cargo de todo. Sera durmió la mayor parte de su fiebre pero cuando despertó algo había cambiado. Sera no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, cuando Lucy trato de hacerlo hablar su hermano gemelo solo ladro pasito restregándose contra Lucy. Pero cuando no rehuyó mas a Rob y dejo que el cachorrito se prendara a cada pezon con una cabecita y se alimentara, una parte de el se sintió aliviado... era mejor.

Lucy cocino tarareando sirvió un platito de comida en el suelo para su hermano, uno mas grande para Cass y se sentó en la mesa a comer. Sonrió al ver a su hermanito a cuatro patitas acercarse a su plato de comida y comer tranquilamente con el cachorro debajo de el. Incluso se levanto y acaricio la cabeza de su hermanito aprobatoriamente luego beso uno de los hocicos de Cass, y acaricio a su cachorro.

-Aliméntate bien de mama Sera para que crezcas bien mi bebe-le pidió a su cachorro Rob que mordió uno de los pezones de Sera por mas leche. Rio suavemente y volvió a la mesa a terminar su comida.

Lucy tarareo suavemente recogiendo a su cachorro luego de que este se alimento hasta que tuvo la barriguita redonda de buena leche materna. Se acerco a la puerta de su hogar y vio a Cass salir a hacer sus necesidades. Cuando vio a Seras seguir al Cerbero y hacer sus necesidades como este solo sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo. Así era mejor... así todos eran felices. Tarareo un poco mas feliz besando la cabeza de su bebe.

-Rob, Rob-llamo quedito al cachorro que olisqueo en dirección a su voz. Lucy sonrió besando sus hocicos-No hay cachorro mas bonito que mi bebe-aseguro volviendo a entrar dejando a su gemelo al cuidado de Cass. Seria mejor si Cass se lo cogía y así probablemente Seras podría dormir mas satisfecho y Cass podría ser mas suave con el... si definitivamente seria mejor así. Ahora ya nada arruinaba su perfecta familia feliz. Su bebe, su gemelo y su Cerbero.

***

  
  
Rob crecía bien, habían pasado un par de semanas y el cachorro ahora corría activamente detrás de Lucy a cualquier parte que este se moviera y cuando no seguía a Sera por leche. Sera nunca se negaba a alimentar al cachorro, incluso si estaba debajo de Cass siendo cogido como en ese momento.

Sera Sollozo bajito en protesta su cachorro estaba torturando sus dos pezones uno con cada cabecita jalando leche como un agujerito negro y el tenia que sostenerse con sus manos para no molestar al bebe mientras Cass lo embestía con fuerza con su enorme verga de cerbero cogiéndolo.

Lucy lo escucho y le sonrió dulcemente. Dejo su taza de Te y el libro que leía sobre Ikebana y se acerco a Sera, acariciándole el cabello dulcemente para felicitarlo por su buen trabajo. Su hermano ladro pasito y Lucy beso su frente. Luego beso cada Hocico de Cass abriendo su boca para que la cabeza central del cerbero lamiera dentro de ella en un beso. Cass se los cogía a los dos pero solo lo besaba a el. Su amo tenia razón, su Cass lo amaba.

-Cógelo bien-animo a Cass acariciando la enorme y esponjosa cabeza, no solo Rob estaba creciendo su Cass aun también lo hacia. En ese momento escucho al amo entrar y se volvió con una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

-Mi Lucy-corrió Demian hacia su mascota feliz ni siquiera parpadeo al ver a Cass cogiéndose a Sera. De echo Sera tampoco reacciono a la presencia del amo muy ocupado entre la verga de Cass y su cachorro.-¿Como esta Robbie?

-Rob crece fuerte y saludable amo-dijo apurándose a servirle un poco de te y sentarse junto a su amo en la mesa. Demian acaricio su cabello satisfecho y Lucy también se sintió satisfecho siempre era satisfactorio ser consentido por el amo. Mansamente se sentó en el suelo para así poder recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Demian y ser mimado, su amo no era muy alto así que hacia esto para hacérselo mas fácil.

-Nadie será nunca mas perfecto que tu Lucy-suspiro Demian con el corazón alegre por esta perrita suya. Lucy también sonrió satisfecho sabiéndose el favorito de su amo. Su amo le daría todo lo que pidiera.

-Amo e estado leyendo de Ikebana-le dijo dulcemente mirándolo con ojos entusiasmado.

-Lo se, mi hermano te va a comprar todo lo necesario para que pruebes eso a ver si te gusta-se adelanto Demian descartándolo fácilmente. Lucy sonrió satisfecho sintiéndose definitivamente mimado por su amo.

-Lucy... ¿Tu amas mucho a Cass?

Lucy volvió a levantar su cabeza extrañado por la pregunta del amo. Eso era una pregunta tonta... claro jamás le diría eso a su amo. Por supuesto que amaba a Cass, Cass era su macho, su mundo.

-Por supuesto que si amo-Aseguro. Demian asintió.

-Entonces...¿Te gustaría casarte con Cass?-le pregunto. Lucy jamás había pensado en eso, el matrimonio era un recuerdo lejano... algo que hacia su antigua raza humana cuando se enamoraba, el ya no se consideraba a si mismo humano, era la perra de Cass y de su amo. Pero una vez lo dijo el amo su corazón latió con fuerza, la idea floreció en el. Miro hacia Cass quien había anudado a Sera.

-Si amo, amaría casarme con Cass-asintió.

-Entonces tendrás tu boda-asintió Demian sonriente-Tendrás un precioso traje y un collar, el collar mas hermoso digno de tu belleza y de la hembra de Cass-le aseguro.

Lucy toco su cuello distraído. ¿Un collar? Si un collar seria mucho mas adecuado que estúpidos anillos.

-¿Dirá propiedad de Cass?-pregunto Inocentemente.

Demian rio y pellizco sus mejillas.

-Eres mi propiedad-se quejo en broma pero asintió- Dirá en una chapita de diamante hermosa, La perra de Cass. Y Cass usara un collar a juego. -dijo tocando su cuello suavemente. Cuando Demian toco el cuello de Lucy este se estremeció imaginando el collar, imaginado su propia boda.

-¿Esa ceremonia... es para complacer mis raíces humanas?-pregunto bajito casi con algo de vergüenza por ser humano.

Demian asintió.

-Si Cass quera hacerte feliz. -aseguro.

-¿Como... como es la boda de criaturas como mi Cass?-pregunto tímidamente mirando de reojo a Cass que estaba acostándote esperando que su nudo se desinflara de dentro de Sera.

-¿El apareamiento? Es diferente al de tu raza-le conto-Por ejemplo, si te considera suyo el te marcara, como marca territorio-le conto-para que huelas a el.

-¿Marcar?

-Si te orina, para marcarte con su orina le dice así a los de su especie que eres suyo, por que ellos lo pueden oler claramente. Su sentido del olfato es mas desarrollado que el tuyo-asintió explicándole. A Lucy esta idea antes le hubiese causado asco, pero ahora... ahora se encontró anhelando. -Además te compartiría con sus amigos. Los animales infernales no son como los humanos. Creo que los humanos son... monógamos algo así se llaman. Los animales infernales no. Si están orgulloso de su hembra, la comparten para presumirla para que todos sepan lo que el tiene y es suyo, le da estatus. En cambio si una hembra no es buena no la comparten para ahorrase la vergüenza de quedar mal ante otros-le conto.

Lucy se comenzó a sentir un poco triste... Cass nunca había echo nada de eso con el.

-¿Lucy?-le pregunto al verlo triste, no soportaba ver a su perrita triste. Cuando el amo acaricio su largo cabello Lucy se mordió el labio para no sollozar.-¿Lucy que pasa?-pregunto Demian casi en pánico.

-¿Cass piensa que soy vergonzoso? El nunca a hecho nada de eso conmigo amo-sollozo al fin.

-Oh perra tonta-suspiro Demian-No sobre pienses las cosas-le pellizco las mejillas nuevamente con suavidad levantándole el rostro-Cass quiere hacer todo eso pero yo se lo tengo prohibido tu vienes de la raza humana, pensé que eso te aria infeliz... yo no quiero que mi Lucy sea infeliz-dijo besando su frente.

Lucy volvió a sonreír suavemente. Cass quería hacer todas esas cosas con el. Le enterneció que su amo le protegiera tanto, pero el quería entregarse a Cass sin reparos.

-Amo-tomo las manos de Demian-No le prohíba a mi Cass que haga eso, yo quiero ser suyo en sus caminos también.

Demian se sorprendió, sabia que Lucy había caído duro en su juego pero no se había dado cuenta aun de cuan profundo y duro.

-¿Estas seguro Lucy?-le pregunto. Lucy asintió. -¿Podrás soportar que otros machos te hagan las cosas que te hace Cass?

Lucy dudo un segundo.

-¿Eso ara feliz a Cass?-pregunto titubeante.

-Mas que nada en el mundo, esa es la forma de su especie.

-Entonces también me ara feliz a mi-dijo firmemente.

-Entonces no se lo prohibiré mas-asintió Demian con una sonrisa dulce.-Luego de la boda, dejare que Cass te haga suyo en los caminos de su especie también-le prometió y Lucy beso las manos de su dulce amito con jubilo. Tenia tanta suerte de que Demian fuera su amo, nadie podría pedir un amo mejor en el mundo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mansour- Significa el vencedor... por que al final los Mansour siempre ganan.
> 
> Doncel- Asi se llama a los hombres capaces de concebir vida y tener bebes. A los donceles en este mundo no se les trata como hombres. Mansour- Significa el vencedor... por que al final los Mansour siempre ganan.
> 
> Doncel- Asi se llama a los hombres capaces de concebir vida y tener bebes. A los donceles en este mundo no se les trata como hombres.
> 
> Si Sera y Lucy son del sexo masculino, pero Demian se refiere a ellos como ellas y los feminiza todo el tiempo.


End file.
